Artemis Donut/EAHsona
Cier Qingting Cheng they/them, fondly nicknamed Tingting 'by some, is a 2019-introduced persona, frog fanatic, and incompetent witch. They are destined to be the next Frog in multiple frog-related stories, and the next Ježibaba from ''Rusalka. They are currently attending their First Year (otherwise known as Freedom Year) at Ever After High. Character Personality *chill until they're not, like the voltage potential of a neuron *likes pretty things *can not handle pressure well *doesn't like responsibility because they will get all "!!! aaaaaa" and feel bossy *cries easily (what a nerd this guy), very sensitive, doesn't like thinking about the future *can get grouchy if things dont go their way *really defensive?? *leaves messes everywhere *extremely affectionate towards friends and enjoys clinging on to people *they wish they were as cool as they think *easily impressionable Appearance *5'4" shortie (or not?) *fem east asian youngling *skin tone of. light brown? *lots of bruises on their legs from accidentally banging into things *no upper or lower body strength at all *short black hair. draw it in that style. you know what style i'm talking about. *eyes as black as the coal in their stockings, always portrayed by cute lil dots. Interests Frogs They are one (sorta), and also frogs are cute friends. Mermaids "Mermaids are cool!!" they said. "I want to be in a story with a mermaid!!" they said. Kitchening Witchening especially bread,, Regular Boring Witchening likes the romance of being a quaint lil witch in an animal crossing cottage but they fail at it sooo Abilities Froggy Powers they use this to scale walls, snatch things, and jump over people's heads. Being Bad at Witchery originally was going to say bitchening about witchening Fairytale- ??? How The Story Goes Aesop's Frog Fables Five Little Speckled Frogs Rusalka also the frog on the moon, which i think exists?? How Does Cier Fit Into it? Cier was born, tadpoled about, got some froggish destinies, said "okay." Dorothy felt guilty and wanted to redeem herself or whatever. Put out flyers, Cier saw them and went!! hmm mermaids. It went like this: "are you rich" "ish" "do have a good family" "sure" "do you feel happy" "yah" "here read this" "yeah i got it" "still wanna do it" "yea" "ok thank god." Parallels *what can i say? Viewpoint on Destiny They're completely fine with their stories! Except the dying parts, cause that's like, pretty uncool. They're indecisive as hell and so chose to align as Neutral, due to that lovely shade of green. Name Alright! Cier's name written in Chinese characters is 橙蜻婷, with the pinyin being chéng qīng tíng. Also, the orange is associated with a number of similar fruits. Y'know. Tangerines, clementines, satsumas. Mandarins. heh. 橙 is a character meaning "orange". I. really like orange. "Fiction is escapism," I say as I do orangey things. 蜻婷 is a mess. Qīng tíng is its pinyin pronunciation, which it shares with the translation for "dragonfly", written 蜻蜓. I used the same character for qīng, why? Well, if you translate "frog", it's 青蛙, qīngwā. The left side of 蛙 is 虫, which is the "insect" radical. If I take 青 and add the 虫 radical to it, it becomes 蜻. My logic is 青 + 蛙 = 蜻?? So, what's with dragonflies? Truth is, they're not connected to Cier at all. I guess dragons are pretty cool (not as cool as mermaids though!!) and I dunno, China dragon things. "Fly" because frogs eat flies in order to compensate for their inability to fly. "Hey," you say, "婷? Wèi!" (为!) Hay is for horses, and 婷 is special to me! 婷婷 is actually the nickname my family uses. Funnily enough, I have a Chinese name, and it doesn't contain 婷. I then assumed it was derived from my English name, where one part is phonetically similar to tíng. And then I was informed, no, that's a coincidence? To this day my parents still cannot explain why. It means "graceful; lightsome; dainty," though, which makes me :o). Relationships B) :O :? Outfits '''Colors: leafy green, pastel yellow, pastel orange, pastel pink, black, white. Motifs: lilypads, waterlillies, raincoats Style: frog + magician + chef = witch Basic *chef hat with the brim of a top hat in pastel green, white strip around the bottom, can magick food out of it, uses it as her cauldron. The brim has a lilypad cut out of it, and an orangey-yellow waterlily on it. *green translucent umbrella (model after love nikki when open, with the little gold crown on top and froggy face). can also be a magician's wand. wooden handle part is enchanted to switch into a spoon, fork, ladle, etc. *weird cropped white chef jacket with black lining + matching white shorts with cuffs and the buttons. you know the ones. *black leggings and orangey yellow shirt underneath. *translucent green lilypad skirt on top, with green strings tied about cause it's an apron. add a pocket on the front. *translucent green ankle boots, no heel, orange-yellow waterlily on the outside. i say translucent but i will be making them kinda opaque cause i dont want to draw that thanks. *plain black gloves. Trivia * Cier has a Charmingsona named Just Harmonious Healthy Charming. What a name! * On the Mirrornet they like to go by the name sweetmelonprince. ** They will also say that their name is 贾斯丁. * Originally I was going to use the name Ieso for my EAHsona cause I thought it was a cool name. It ended up going to one of my OCs instead! * was not planned to be uploaded when they were. Gallery Frogewitch-byhidden.jpeg|an adorable froge by Hidden! <3 Qingwa.jpeg|ignore the fact that i wrote qingwa wrong Froggy Sona.jpeg|one day i will draw this out Not tiny Quotes Category:Subpages Category:EAHsonas